Parental Actions
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Sequel to Parental Affections/Intentions, takes place during the four friends high school years and the trouble that Syaoran faces that never seems to let him be...KuroFai, Parental!Kuro/FaixSyao, SyaoxSakura, DouxWata.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: KuroFai, Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran, SyaoranxSakura, DoumekixWatanuki

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Sequel to Parental Affections, takes place during the four friends high school years and the trouble that Syaoran faces that never seems to let him be...KuroFai, Parental!Kuro/FaixSyao, SyaoxSakura, DouxWata.

This series isn't going to be as long as the other two, probably only three chapters at the most, but do not worry the story isn't over there. After this story there will be a one shot from Watanuki, Doumeki and Sakura's point of views. After that, my longest series will be over with and I will probably cry from the loss. But then again I can always go back and edit the story and fix my mistakes. ^_^

* * *

~8 Years after the Adoption of Syaoran~

Three of the friends were now sixteen years old, Doumeki being the odd one out was still fifteen for another couple of months before catching up to the others. It was stranger that three of the friends had the exact same birthday, April 1st.

Everything had changed within those eight years compared to the first six months when Fai and Kurogane had taken Syaoran home to live with them. He was a teenager now after all and his problems were only just getting worse, becoming a Sophomore in high school.

Most of freshman year people had ignored the brown haired teen and looked past him, but this year everyone seemed to start realizing he was alive like he was a new kid or something. Not only that but the teasing had started, mostly because of the people in his life, not directly about Syaoran at all.

Because he had homosexual guardians and everyone had somehow found that out and spread it across the school, not to mention his two best friends Doumeki and Watanuki were now going out together.

The teen had seen it coming since they all turned fourteen, that was when the hormones had really started kicking between the two other boys. When the strange moments had happened whenever they brushed hands or joked around with each other, it all caused blushing and silent moments.

So when they had finally gotten together Syaoran was happy.

_Syaoran watched from behind a tree, he had been supposed to meet his two best friends in the park to play today and go for a walk somewhere. But when he had gotten here the two seemed to be discussing something important so he hid behind the tree and listened in, feeling almost a little guilty for doing so. But then again they had done the same thing when he had asked Sakura out._

_"Watanuki?" came the calm voice of Doumeki._

_"I...really like you Doumeki...more than a friend.." came the shy voice of Watanuki. That definitely wasn't normal for the loud friend who always had a strong opinion of something._

_"Me too." the other said simply and reached for the bispectacled boy's hand to hold in his own. They both looked at each other smiling, Watanuki blushing a bit, as they swung their hands together._

_"What do you think Syaoran will think?" the blue eyed boys voice was a bit stronger now and less embarrassed but a bit concerned now to hear what their best friend would think of this. Would he be upset or would he accept them. Obviously he had no problem with homosexuals because of his guardians, but these were his friends._

_So the brown haired boy walked out from the tree and simply smiled brightly and clapped his hands. "It's about time you two!" he laughed out, mocking how they had done the same thing with him and Sakura._

_"You were back there the whole time!" shouted the loudest friend in a fury and tried to run after Syaoran but was held back by Doumeki's arm around him. Restrainging him from mangling their good friend in his humorous rage._

That had been a year ago...about a year after Syaoran had asked Sakura out.

_The two brunettes stood together after school waiting for their two other friends to come out of class and go home together. They had missed the bus but they would walk home together, Fai and Kurogane didn't mind after all. Everyone else had left already accept for the occasional late-runner leaving which wasn't often._

_As they stood close together their hands brushed and they both back away from each other a bit with a surprised and blushing face muttering loudly, "Sorry!"_

_Then at almost the same time they shouted each others name along with, "I need to tell you something!" they looked at each other, waiting for the other to start first which never came._

_"You can go first Syaoran." she offered._

_"No you can Sakura I can wait." he offered back._

_"I like you more than a friend! Sorry! What were you going to say?" she said in a very fast but understandable voice._

_"I...was going to say the same thing. So does that mean...we're together?"_

_"Yeah I guess it does." Sakura smiled brightly with her cheery atmosphere._

_With that their two friends came walking out from a nearby school wall clapping, "What took you two so long?" Watanuki shouted with happiness for his friends._

_"Yeah really." said the calm one._

No one had the guts to tease Syaoran about being straight, there wasn't much to tease about. Accept for the fact that he was a straight boy in the middle of two close homosexual relationships.

Besides the new teasing home life was wonderful as well, a normal evening would go as such...

_Fai was home writing his new book all day until Syaoran showed up after school. Which was either earlier when he caught the bus, or later when the four friends missed it and decided to walk home together. After all they always refused to get on the bus when one of them was missing, they were so close to each other._

_He would greet his adoptive son usually with a "Welcome home!" and a ruffle to the brown hair on the kids head, they would both usually exchange smiles or such._

_Then the kid would go to his room and relax for a little while then do his home, Fai would bring a little snack into him later on so that he didn't starve before dinner. They weren't very worried about homework, Syaoran got very good grades even in high school._

_Then Kurogane would come home and dinner would be placed, they would sit down together and just talk. Talk about school, or work, or how the book was coming with Fai. How Sakura, Watanuki and Doumeki were, if he had made any new friends. Everything was fine._

_Once in awhile of course the kid would get embarassed with a question they would throw at him and he would ignore it or avoid it, that was normal for a teenager right? At least they didn't have one that argued with them left and right._

_Then on a normal day usually one of the other three children, or a combination of them would show up to play with the brown eyed boy. Or Sakura and Syaoran would even go out on a date depending on how nice it was outside._

To all of them life seemed to be straightened out and going well, but they would soon learn that each of their own problems would be just around the corner. Syaoran's...unfortunately would be coming first and hit the hardest with a simply T.P'ing of the tree in front of their house and a note.

One morning when they all woke up to voices outside Syaoran opened the door to see kids his age running off.

"Damn kids.." Kurogane muttered, being a cop he knew that kids like that didn't normally get caught without there being a huge vandalism. Not to mention he couldn't chase down them all by foot.

Fai rubbed his eyes tiredly as he noticed too the front tree in their yard being T.P'd. Not yet noticing the horrified look on Syaoran's face as the kid walked into the front yard, to the tree and looking at the white piece of paper there. He plucked it from the tree and read it,

_Syaoran tell your fags that I say hi!_

Was written in large and obviously quick handwritten letters.

He frowned deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. Syaoran was very upset, he could take the comments at school because it wasn't him they were talking about, but other kids coming to his home to screw with his guardians was too far. It wasn't right, they were good people who had taken him in and taken extremely good care of him. He loved them both with all of his heart, he could not let them see this note.

Especially as the fuzzy scene from eight years ago flashing through his mind, when he had first asked Fai what that word had meant. How upset Fai had been when he had simply asked, Syaoran didn't want to know the reaction from when other people wrote it.

So the teen crushed the letters with both of his hands in anger and guilt.

"What's the note say kid?" Kurogane used that same little nickname '_kid_' like he had from the same day he had found the boy alone on the streets with bandages all over him.

He turned to face his guardians who were both coming out to check on him, since he had not moved for a few moments. Fai in his plushy blue night robe and Kurogane in his t-shirt and boxers. Syaoran had taken after his older guardian there, he too slept in a simple t-shirt and boxers.

The brown eyed boy let the same brunette eyes drop to the ground for a moment before looking up into the dark haired man's eyes and shaking his head side to side silently. His eyes begging _Don't look at it._

The tallest of the three didn't want to listen though and snatched the paper out of his hands roughly, he obviously wasn't in the mood to play or listen. The dark red eyes scanned the letters after unfolding the crumpled paper, after reading he crumpled it again with his own hands and glared at the boy. Not that he believed it was the teens fault but he just had to glare at something.

"What's it say?" Fai yawned and immediately brown eyes met red and they both understood what the other were saying, _Don't let Fai see it. _It would only depress the man they both loved so much in their own ways and again remembering that last incident eight years ago.

"Just some scribble of a pig." Kurogane lied.

"Hm, I'm heading back to bed Kuro-tin." muttered the sleepy blond heading back into the house.

"Kid, we need to talk." Kurogane said in a demanding voice.

* * *

Yeah I know you all probably thought I was going to take forever to bring my next story out for this series. But the truth was that I already had this chapter almost done, and after finishing the last one I was in the mood for finishing this up. So enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: KuroFai, Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran, SyaoranxSakura, DoumekixWatanuki

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Sequel to Parental Affections, takes place during the four friends high school years and the trouble that Syaoran faces that never seems to let him be...KuroFai, Parental!Kuro/FaixSyao, SyaoxSakura, DouxWata.

* * *

~Later that Night~

Only the kitchen light was on as the two sat across from each other, with the note still crumpled in Kurogane's hand. Syaoran for once was having a hard time keeping eye contact, those red eyes that stared at him not with hatred but with a certain type of anger. Real anger, not the type he faked when he was embarrassed by something cute that Fai would say to him.

"Alright, tell me what this is about." the man gestured to the piece of paper in his hand while trying to force the fatherly words out.

He simply wasn't used to having to almost scold Syaoran like this, the kid was a goody-two-shoes. Almost never got in trouble and when he did it wasn't him who had started it, of course the dark haired man believed this wasn't the teens fault but it was a serious matter. This was worse than any of the small fights he had gotten into when he was little, this had been brought home with him and could easily hurt not only Syaoran but Fai as well.

As brown eyes strayed away from looking at the deep red ones across the table he began in the most normal voice he could muster.

"Just some kids at school." he tried to make it sound simple, "I'll deal with it."

"I trust you, so I'll give you another week to fix this up or so. But if it happens again I'm going to have to get involved." Kurogane's eyes added in mentally, _You understand right?_

Syaoran nodded his head quietly and his own eyes looked up to say back, _Yeah, I understand. It's to protect Fai._

The police officer knew that this all probably meant that the kid was going to get into a fight at school, but he knew how to deal with kids like this. If the brunette didn't take care of this they would never leave him alone, or their little happy family. Not until they got beat up for sent to jail.

No more words were exchanged, the two of them were naturally quiet people but they seemed to understand each other quite well none the less. The teen walked in front as they went through the small hall way of their home and turned to his bedroom. He felt a small encouraging pat on his back as the older man walked to his own room just a little further down the hall.

~The next day at school~

Syaoran walked with Sakura, holding hands as they went through the hallways. They smiled to each other and said their good byes as Sakura left for her classroom, the brown haired boy turned around and headed to his own class at the other end of the school. Passing times were long but if he walked at his normal slow pace it would take almost right up until the bell to make it there.

He passed by the large windows, the sun bloomed in from there at this time of the day and he enjoyed feeling the warmth on his skin. It was the opposite he felt in the classrooms, arms resting on the cold wooden desks look up at the teacher with bored eyes and waiting for something interesting to happen or be said.

At lunch he sat with Watanuki, Sakura and Doumeki had a different lunch time together. They ate their foods in mostly silence but they were happy for the company.

Then afterwards he didn't see anyone until school ended, he raced towards the bus but got stopped by a teacher for running. It made him late and when he made it where they usually met for the bus, it had left already. Damn! Syaoran knew that today had been the one day that no one could have waited for him after school, they had all had different things they needed to get home for right away or else get in trouble. So they had mentioned it the other day, and of course he had missed the bus on this one day.

As he started his walk home by himself for once he sighed and heard voices. Unfortunately he recognized them, it was his bullies.

Eight years ago they had started harassing him in his new front yard, Kurgane had sent them running. The three had moved away from their neighborhood since then but were still close by, they still went to Syaoran's schools after all.

This year he had especially gotten to know them, they had done that to his yard the previous day and left the horrible note.

Seshiro was the leader of the small group, with his little brother Fuma right behind him and a year younger. At his same age Seshiro was a friend with a kid named Zagato who had this strange look to his eyes, like he was used to egging houses.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted as his name was yelled, his heart dropped and he knew hell was going to break loose between them. Only he didn't have Watanuki or Doumeki at his back to make him feel better on it being a one on three.

"Hey look it's Syaoran!" Seshiro shouted and pointed.

The brown eyed boy took in a deep breath and was ready, he had to be courageous, for Fai and Kurogane. So that he didn't have to cause them trouble, he had always tried his best to show his loved ones how much he cared by getting good grades and not getting in too much trouble.

"You guys if you're going to pick on me that's fine but don't do anything to my house." he practically growled out.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? If you haven't noticed you're all alone today, none of those _fags _to back you up now are there? Besides that's what I hate about people like you, you're quiet if we pick on you but once we do something to someone else you get all pissy!" Seshiro shouted with a mean laughter.

Zagato added after, "It's not like they don't deserve it anyway."

"Shut up! They're good people." the boy couldn't help but yell with a passion in order to defend his guardians.

It was Seshiro who threw the first punch and knocked Syaoran back with a shout of pain and a newly bleeding nose. His back had hit the wall, without pain thankfully, and he blinked his good eye to see clearly again. As the other boy approached, ready to punch again, the brunette teen kicked out and landed one of three on the others legs.

The bully fell to his knees in pain from the kick and shouted, "Get him before he runs away!" to his lackey's.

Knowing better than to take on two people at once, as soon as his eye was clear he ran towards home. Ignoring the whole way that his nose was bleeding and dripping onto his shirt, he had wiped it a few times with his hand out of reflex. The blood dried on his hand and cracked as he clenched his fist together as he ran.

He ran hearing shouts of what they were going to do to him, trying to block out any images that would scare him further. His chest burned with running at full speed all the way home as he gasped for air with each step of his feet. It sucked that Syaoran couldn't fight like a normal kid, being blind in one eye, at least he probably could have taken on Seshiro then. But his legs had more length and his depth perception wasn't that great with his fists.

The teen tripped once and panicked, his adrenaline kicking in as he jumped from his place on the ground and kept running once again. Now with a scraped knee, not bleeding but scraped. His school pants had saved him from bleeding further.

The shouts seemed to stop as he got into his front yard, with his house key in hand and rushed inside, slamming the door and locking in. Finally his breathing could catch up and he felt the burn from his chest, the scrape on his knee, and the blood on his face and hand. Slowly he slid his backpack down to the ground and focused on just breathing for a moment, then looked around for his normal welcome home greeting, it never came.

In fact the house was _way _too quiet for anyone to be home, not a sound. Usually someone was either reading a news paper, or getting food from the kitchen, or even walking around. Today there was nothing as he looked and found that the house was as empty as it sounded.

The brown eyed boy came upon the fridge and a yellow sticky note saying,

_Syaoran,_

_Kuro-tan's car broke down at work and he needs  
me to bring money for the bus to get home._

_Fai._

At the bottom there was a poorly draw version of a dog and a cat, were they supposed to be Fai and Kurogane?

Feeling small tears in his eyes and a runny nose coming on he wiped his nose with his hand, not caring right now. He looked to see bloody boogers, gross. That was right though he still had blood on him, and Kurogane had trusted him to fix this situation up. If he saw blood then he would worry and take matters into his own hand. Even with the sense of loneliness creeping into his stomach this was for the best, he could clean up the blood and no one would know.

So Syaoran took it upon himself to take a shower, wash his shirt out from the blood, and fixed up his bloody nose. He could simply tell his guardians he had tripped, it was true, for his ruined school pants. The teen had extra after all. Maybe he would be able to take care of this tomorrow, get some back up from his friends and get Seshiro to stop bugging him.

With shiny eyes from the unshed tears he slunked himself to his bedroom to do his homework, a few pages getting wet drops on them in the process. It just seemed he had been let down and left alone so much today...

When his guardians had gotten home, it had been late due to the buses, they hadn't suspected a thing in his huge lie. His heart hung heavy from lying but he had to do it, it was for them after all.

~The next day before school, front of the high school~

The morning had felt like last night, a warm grungy feeling from lying, he just wasn't used to it. But ultimately he had made it to school and Syaoran headed straight for his friends to talk about a back up plan for Seshiro, Fuma and Zagato.

As he approached he noticed Sakura standing away from the boys with a sad face, she gripped his arm as he tried to pass her and talk with them. Her green eyes looked into his brown ones as she shook her head, signaling that he shouldn't try to approach them right now.

The two companions were facing each other, yelling, even Doumeki was yelling. That wasn't a good sign.

Syaoran's heart dropped another story, more worry built up in his chest. He was lying to his guardians, worrying that the kids from school would upset them, worried about getting beaten up again, and now he had to worry about his two best friends hating each other.

What more could go wrong right now?

* * *

Hehe did you forget about those bully kids from Parent Affections?


End file.
